


Secret

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Softheartedsnake: Hey there ^.^ I have a request for Maze Runners Newt 💛 Would you maybe write something in which Reader is new to the Glade and she pretends to be a boy cause shes afraid to be the only girl in the Glade and one day (dont worry no nsfw) Newt suddenly notices that Reader has curves and is all confused like.. ???Boobs??WTF and it gets all awkward but funny when he confronts her about it because he is totally flustered now
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Secret

You were one of the boys, Newt had always categorised you as such. Upon meeting he had just assumed that you were one of the lads. Without much thought he accepted you as one of the men. Never had it occurred to him that perhaps he should reel back, take a better look and put a few question marks to your habit. Your insistence to wash up alone, waking earlier than, resting only after the rest had gone to rest. One of the boys had joked that you were ashamed of your size, but Newt had told them off for that, making sure that you were comfortable with the team even if it was a little inconvenient. 

“Still up?” he questioned you one late night. Stiffening up you immediately threw your towel over your shoulders, trying to hide your chest. Not that the male noticed it, his eyes respectfully turned away from you as he stared up against the wall. 

Relaxing you let go of a hum, continuing to dry your hair as you fixed your shirt. “Yeah, Gally was taking too long,” you grimaced, remembering the sneer from the other as he told you to get over yourself. 

Sighing the male ran a hand through his hair, suddenly ageing at the thought of managing the boys. “Yeah, he has been rather vocal about the arrangements,” he admitted, eyes turning towards you shyly. “I will talk to him, maybe take the last round myself to throw off their scents,” he continued to muse, giving you a slight grimace. “That, if you trust me, of course.” 

His boyish charms and overall earnestness made you nod, feeling that you could trust the male with your safety. Newt wasn’t the type to peek, having been the most understanding of the bunch for your need for privacy. 

“In any case,” he continued, snapping you out of your thoughts. “You dropped something.” Sauntering over to a spot behind you Newt picked up a short camisole, his eyes frowning at the fabric as he stretched it. “Weird,” he mumbled before turning his attention back to you. “Looks as if it was designed to suffocate you,” he continued as he stretched his arm towards you, the binder hanging loosely in his hand. 

Blushing you pressed your towel closer to your chest, furiously wishing that he wouldn’t notice as you quickly snatched the item back. How right he was. With the sun out every day it was almost impossible to hold out in the double layers you wore, but it was the only protection you had to keep your secret. 

Newt left it as another one of your weird habits. You had plenty anyway and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen body fitting camisoles before. Just not the type you had. 

It only dawned upon him later that the binder was just one of the many signs. 

It all started with the water reservoir accident. When doing your daily inspection of the water tanks you had stumbled on the stairs, hand wildly swinging around to hold yourself upright. That anchor happened to be Newt who hadn’t been prepared at all for the sudden extra weight. Stumbling over the two of you thus fell into the waters you had been checking. 

“Are you alright?” Newt sputtered, finding that he could stand easily in the shallow water. A relief really, for the water was now wasted. Offering his hand the male wanted to pull you up, but froze as his eyes grew wide in sheer surprise. 

You were wearing the camisole. And it was a lot more revealing than he had expected it to be. 

Both drenched in water it was only a given that your flimsy shirts got a little see-through. He himself could feel his shirt and pants cling onto him, revealing every curve and angle he had. 

The same went with you. Drenched it wasn’t only the camisole outline that Newt could see, but it was the rest of your figure as well. And though the blond had always figured that you had a small waist he had never dared to make assumptions why. 

Shivering you didn’t seem to have noticed the whole revelation, your eyes meeting Newt before raising a brow. “Newt?” you tried, but received no response. Deciding to leave the male gawking at whatever he wanted you turned around, deciding to climb out of the tank yourself. 

This did wake him. 

“[Name],” he quickly called, pulling at your shoulder. “Don’t, not like… that,” he gestured at you, to which he earned another confused look. “You– Your curves are showing,” he coughed awkwardly, eyes avoiding yours as he quickly let go of your shoulder. 

Understanding befell you as well, a blush rising up your face in answer as you crossed your arms over your chest, suddenly self-conscious in front of the blond. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want the rest to find out, right?” Newt rubbed the back of his neck once more, eyes still avoiding meeting yours as he stared hard at the water. “You should wring out some of the weight, or I can fetch you a towel to cover up,” he continued feeling that he was starting to ramble as he went on. 

You silently agreed, nodding at his offer as you started to wring at your clothes, desperate to stop it from clinging onto you. 

“Anyway, it is a good thing we fell down. There is some algae forming,” he pointed at the bottom of the basin, desperate to return to the comfort that you had shared before. 

At least you could trust Newt not to tell anyone, even if he didn’t swear himself to secrecy. 


End file.
